The Youngest Cullen
by crazybre
Summary: Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Secret Cullen**_

Before I lived with the Cullens I lived with another family of vampires who weren't like the Cullens at all. They drank human blood, and constantly played with their food (the youngest of the family a boy of the age 15 thought it was funny and once described it to me terrifing me half to death). The Cullens still wonder how I survived with them for so long considering that I am still human.

Before my first vampire family, I lived a normal life. I lived with my mother and father, a young happy newly wed-couple. They had me before they were married, when they were still in high school, by the time they graduated I was almost four. A week after their graduation they married. We lived in Denali, AK, in a small two bedroom apartment, it was perfect. In my bedroom my walls were painted my favorite color, sky blue, I had a white bed with a white fluffy down comforter. I had stuffed teddy-bears everywhere I loved them, I had them in every color, shape, and size. Once a week my daddy would come home with a new teddy-bear, I'd name it, we'd be best friends, I would then go and introduce it to my other bears.

It was my fifth birthday, a week before my first day of school, I became very sick. I missed my first day of school. My mommy took me to the docters. I was diagnosed with a really big word that means I get sesures then possibly go into a coma, but before my sesures start like a month before I become very, very sick. The docters put me on some medication to help me, the medicine helped me not to go into comas and make my sesures not so bad. I have never been in good health and even though I tried I couldn't control my emotions. I didn't have a sesure again until the night they came.

On the night before my sixth birthday (the night they came), I began to show signs my sesures were coming. My daddy went out to get the car started, he never came back. My mommy got worried and went to look for him (there I am possibly having sesure and she goes looking for my dad). I heard her scream (and I still hear it in my dreams) then begin to beg "Please don't hurt me I have my little girl in there. She's not feeling good." Then a deep smooth voice spoke, "We will take care of her." and followed by a low chuckle. She then screamed and a very pretty women came in. She had long, straight, black hair down to her waist. Her eyes were blood red, with black around the edges. Her skin was pale as snow with the contrast of her black hair. She was short but she was wearing high heels and a dress which she seemed to wear alot of dresses.

She spoke in a musical voice that sounded like birds chirping. "Hello little dear, I'm Lucy, and whats your name?"

"I-I-I'm Seashore," I was stuttering do to the fact that my sesure had just hit its highest point.

"That is such a pretty name," Lucy said. The low chuckle came again, Lucy turned around. "Oh, and this is my husband, Henry. And behind him is our son, Cliff."

Henry was tall and muscler. He was just as pale as Lucy, his eyes were blood red but with no black around them. He had short brown hair. He was wearing hiking boots, jeans and a t-shirt.

Cliff was just like Henry except he was a bit shorter. His clothes were like what my uncle wore: baggy jeans, skate shoes and a hoody.

"Th-thank you, umm, it's nice to meet you," my sesure was finally going away. "Were's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Oh. Sorry to tell you this but they left," Lucy said in the sweetest voice I had ever heard.

"When are they coming back?"

"Oh. They're not they asked us to take care of you for them."

"Oh," I began to cry. I felt cold arms wrap around me then, pick me up. They wrapped me in my blanket with one of my teddy-bears. They then took me to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Secret Cullen #2**_

When I woke up the next morning, I was in a really comfortable, fluffy, huge bed. The walls of the room were snow white I thought that Lucy would match these walls. I rolled over and there were six blood red eyes watching me. I screamed then hid under the blanket.

"Seashore? Honey it's Lucy," Lucy's sweet voice rang. "Come on let's get up. It's morning."

I got up and then she took me out to eat. She then took me shopping and I got so many clothes I thought it was a dream. It wasn't until I turned seven did I start asking about my mommy and daddy. Lucy kept saying that my parents were gone and left me with them, because they knew that Lucy, Henry and Cliff could take care of me. And at my age I was fine with that.

I was the center of their being, they lavished me, Lucy even home schooled me. Henry built me toys to play with and he painted my room whenever I asked, they bought me anything I asked for. Cliff played with me, he taught me how to ride a bike, and play the guitar, piano, and drums. I was used to it when they had to hunt: Lucy would go one week (leaving me with Henry and Cliff which she seldom did). (Lucy didn't trust Cliff much after she caught him biting me and drinking my blood. Lucy then had to suck all the venom out of me. She had caught him doing that at least five times. I had scars on my arms because of him. But I never hated him for it he was still my brother.) The next Henry and Cliff would go. It continued like that, until they were called to visit the Volturi on the account of me, I was then twelve.

Lucy asked our neighbor who was an elderly woman whos name I don't remember, to watch after me. It was two days after they left and I started having a sesure so the woman called 9-1-1. Thats when Dr. Carlisle Cullen came.

Carlisle walked in and started poking my head, he was different from any doctor I had ever had. He was like Lucy.

"Y-y-y-your l-l-l-like L-L-L-Lucy," my sesure was making me talk bezerk.

"That's her aunts name," the woman told Carlisle.

He started checking my arms and he saw Cliffs bites. Carlisle then picked me up and carried me away. He took me home where I met Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. He laid me down on their couch, and told Edward, Emmett and Jasper to find where I had lived. They did. By that time my sesure was going away.

"Seashore? Where did you get these bites," Carlisle asked.

"My brother, Cliff."

"Is Cliff and Lucy vampires?"

"Yeah, so is Henry."

"How'd you come to live with them?"

"My mom and dad left me with them," I explained but not wanting to bring up such a painful memory.

"Where'd your parents go?"

"They died. And they left me to Lucy, Henry, and Cliff."

Carlisle left it at that.

Esme continued to home school me. By the time I was 14 I hadn't had a sesure in two years. That was when Edward came home one day saying, "We need to leave soon, people are noticing how we never age and she does. They're noticing how less the animals are. We need to go soon."

So we moved to Forks, WA.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Secret Cullen #3**_

When we moved to Forks I felt I was finally leaving my mother and father behind for good, which I felt I wasn't ready. But my brother Jasper kept reasuring my saying, "It's ok Sea. You'll be fine, I know you miss them but they would want you to be happy." He then would do some relaxing thing and it helped me as long as he was near me.

We lived outside of town about three miles off the highway up a windy over grown drive-way. The meadow our house was in was huge and beautiful, but not as beautiful as our house. The house was white and huge, it was like the house you always imagined a white picket fence around. I loved it, it was right out of the stories everyone would tell me. It was perfect.

My room was right next to Edwards since he seemed to understand me the most. It was in the middle of the summer when we moved but it was still foggy all the time. I began to become depressed. My emotions were so weird that I started not leaving my room and staying away from Jasper, then gradualy everyone else. Edward always came to talk to me but left shortly after because I wouldn't talk. Carlisle came in every morning to check and make sure I was still healthy. Esme always brought me food considering that she was the best cook. Jasper came in every once and awhile asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine Jasper," I felt so guilty for lieing even though I knew he felt it, my guilt and my guilt for making him feel my guilt. I would then cry. "Jasper. I know you feel my emotions and I don't want you to. It makes me feel guilty. Please I will get better. I just want to be alone."

He would stand and at the door he would turn and say, "Your hurting everyone. They love you so much and I do to."

"I know, I will try. I love them and you to. Please tell them that," he nodded then left me to my pain.

The next morning when I woke I was screaming. It was them they were coming to get me. Lucy was looking for me, she was furious, she wanted me back. Edward came running into my room followed by everyone else.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" They all yelled at the same time.

"Lucy," that was all I had to say. Esme was holding me. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie ran to look for her. Alice was looking into the future. Carlisle was on the phone to Tanya. And Edward was in front of me standing in a pretective stance and singing to me.

I told Edward I had an idea, but he wouldn't listen to me. "Oh come on Edward. It will be good for everyone."

"We're not going to change you."

"Duh, I already knew that."

"Then what?"

"I get better. I'm ready. I know my mom and dad aren't coming back. They would want me to be happy. You guys are my family: Carlisle is my father, Esme is my mother, and the rest of you are my brothers and sisters."

"What do you mean get better," Alice asked. "Do you mean your emotions?"

"Yeah, Jasper talked to me last night. And I realized I'm hurting you guys and I hate it." I smiled sadly. "I am happy, happy to be with you guys. Please forgive me."

"We forgive you sweety," Esme said then squeezed me tightly into a hug.

"Umm. Mom," I choked out.

"Yes," I could hear the happines in her voice.

"Bit to tight." She loosened instantly.

"Sorry. Sweety."

"Tanya, Kate, and Irina are looking and when Eleazar and Carmen get back from hunting they will to," Carlisle smiled when he saw me and everyone else smiling. "And of course we forgive you. Now time for your check up."

I sighed, "What ever."

"That sounds like a great idea Alice," Edward said with his crooked smile.

"What?," was all I could say.

"Well if we were to show Lucy that you were happy, she might leave you with us. So you need new clothes and we need to redecorate your room," Alice was so excited that she was jumping up and down.

"That means shopping doesn't it," I was smiling because I already knew the answer. I didn't really mind shopping as long as Alice didn't go crazy (which was always). Alice squealed in response. "But Edward has to come."

"I hate you sometimes," Edward glared at me, and I smiled. "But that's why your my little sister. Ok time to get ready."

"I am coming," Esme said in a very stern voice.

"I SAID IT WAS TIME FOR HER CHECK UP!" Carlisle said. "EVERYONE OUT!"

"Yes Sir," they all ran out.

He checked my heart, my temperature, my eyes, my arms, and told me I was fine.

"Duh. Now let me get dressed please," I said.

"Umm. Ok," he started walking out.

"Thanks dad."

He smiled and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Secret Cullen #4**_

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie arrived in the middle of me and Edward playing the piano together. They were really surprised to see me down stairs, smiling, and laughing. Alice and Esme were sitting on the couch watching and smiling. Carlisle had to leave for work, but he left smiling.

"What happen?," Emmett asked a bit sceptical.

"Oh, nothing. I just descided to get better," I said as though it were old news. "Anyone want to go shopping?"

"Ooo. I'll go," Rosalie smiled. "Who else is going?"

"Us," Alice jumped up and down.

"Fine. I'll go because either way you'll make me go, Alice," Jasper rolled his eyes but I saw them twinkle.

"Well if everyone is going I might as well go to," Emmett said gruffly.

"Oh and we didn't find anything," Rosalie said very calmly.

"So we're good," Emmett said just as calmly.

"FOR JUST AWHILE," Jasper spoke very sternly.

When we got back from shopping, Carlisle was back from work. He was smiling but looking worried. I was so happy I ran up to him, hugged him and started telling him about how I was going to decorate my room and all the clothes I got.

"That's SO great Sea but Tanya called," he was sad.

I then fell to the ground crying. Edward caught me and carried me to the couch. "It's going to be ok." he kept repeating to me softly.

"What'd they find," Emmett (obviously mad because I was crying again) said angrily.

"Well, the lady that was watching her was killed. There was fresh scent in their house, and in our house. The tracked them to the airport."

"NO!!! I SWEAR IF THEY RUIN MY LIFE THEY WILL REGRET IT!!!" I yelled.

"We won't let them. I promise," to my surprise it was Rosalie. Even though she was nice I didn't think she liked me that much. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Now lets fix up your room. Guys empty out her room, NOW. Sea to the shower, Alice fresh clothes, hair and make-up. Esme and I will start on the paint. Then when Sea is done Alice, you can help to... Oh did I mention? NOW!!! No one is terring my family apart."

Everyone ran to get to work. Alice was standing in front of me smiling.

"Go ahead," I said before she picked me up and carried me to her room. She started the water, told me to change, and ran to get my clothes. When she got back I was sitting in the tub, soaking wet, and trying to relax.

"I hope they see that I am happy and leave me alone," I said.

"I do to."

"I mean I do love them but I love you guys more."

"Thanks, but how could you love someone who kills others like you."

"I love them for who they not what they do or what they are. It's the personaltie that matters. Not what they hunger for."

"Oh! Why'd you beleive them when they said your parents left you to them. You do realize they killed your parents. Right?"

"Of course, I do. But when I was little I was very gullable."

"We all were. Except I don't remember mine."

"Yeah... Hey."

"What?"

"What do you see in the future? Do you see me with them? or Do you see me with them?"

"I see the path your on right now. And considering that you want and have descided to be with us FOREVER thats what I see."

"Oh," I sunk into the water and began to wash up while Alice picked out my outfit.

"I got the perfect outfit," Alice came skipping in smiling, holding up a jean skirt, black leggings with white heart shaped spots, a black t-shirt with a long sleeved deep purple over shirt that buttoned up (but would obviously look better un-buttoned). Alice's eyes suddenly went blank. "They just landed in Seatle, they'll be here soon. Now get up, dried and dressed. I will be right back."

Seven minutes later Alice was back with Rosalie. They had me in a chair and doing my hair and make-up.

When they finished fifteen minutes later, Edward walked in and said my room was done. "You look very pretty, Sea."

"Umm, thanks. Can I please see myself now."

"Of course you can. Duh," Alice replied.

I looked in Alices mirrior and I was pretty. "Wow, I even look healthy."

"Because you are," I turned to see Carlisle standing at the door with Esme in his arms they were both smiling. Emmett and Jasper were right behind them smiling.

"Now lets get this over with," I said. "Hey do I get to see my room?"

"Sure. Why not," Edward came over and gave me a hug. "Well lets go."

My room was gorgious, it was right out of the Elizebethian Era and I loved it.

"Wow!"

"Yeah I know. Everyone worked so hard," Edward sat on the bed which was a canapy bed.

"Thanks," I sat down on the bed to.

"We will always be here for you," Edward leaned over and hugged me. "Your my little sister and the youngest in our family."

"Yeah. Hey do you want to go play the piano, again?"

"Sure. Why not," we stood up and walked down stairs.

We began to play and an hour later there was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Secret Cullen #5**_

Carlisle opened the door (while Edward and I continued to play) and there stood my previous family. Lucy stood in front, Henry was next to her, and Cliff was in the back.

"Hello. How can I help you," Carlisle greeted them.

"Hi. I'm looking for Seashore," Lucy said in her sing-song voice.

"She's in the living room. Would you like to come in," Carlisle asked politally.

"Yes. Please," Henry said gruffly.

"Sea. You have guest," Carlisle came over and patted my shoulder.

"Let us finish the song. Please," I asked.

"Ok," Edward chuckled. "It is almost done."

Once we finished the song, I got up and went over to say hi.

"Hi. How have you been," I smiled but only Jasper would know exactly how nervious I was.

"We've been fine," Lucy said unhappilie. "But we weren't to happy to come home and find my only daughter gone. And had moved away."

"WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING ME TO DO? TO HAVE LIVED WITH THAT POOR OLD LADY UNTIL YOU CAME BACK? I KNOW YOU KILLED HER JUST LIKE YOU DID MY PARENTS!" I screamed at them. "I HAVE A LIFE WITH THEM NOT YOU. OH, DID YOU KNOW I HAVE A DISEASE AND GET SEIZURE'S? AND THE NIGHT THEY FOUND ME, I WAS HAVING A SEIZURE. AND DO YOU SEE I'M HAPPY WITH THEM. YOU GUYS ABANDEND ME!!!" I stopped to catch my breath.

They looked shocked and I was pleased. Edward had come over to try and calm me with Emmett and Jasper at his flanks.

"Calm down. Ok. Are you better now, sis," Jasper had his hand on my sholder and I let the calm get me.

"Yeah I am totally better now," I smiled at him.

"Ok. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER?" Lucy yelled.

"Oh," I spoke up and Edward chuckled. "Over there is my MOM, Esme. The one that answered the door is my DAD, Carlisle. Over there by the computer are my SISTERS the short one is Alice and that's Rosalie. And these are my BROTHERS. This is Edward, Emmett and Jasper, did I mention they don't bite."

"Are you seriously trying to hurt me," Cliff sounded like he could cry if he could.

I smiled, "Hmm. Let me think. How does it feel. You guys killed my parents now don't you DARE take me away from my NEW family."

"Could we stay awhile and try to persway you to live with us," Lucy begged.

"It is not me you need to ask. Ask my parents," I glared at Lucy as evil as I could muster.

"I don't mind," Carlisle answered.

"But as long as you don't try to take my baby away from me. Please," Esme begged.

"Ok," Lucy said saddly.

"It's up to her if she wants to stay or leave," Cliff argued. And I heard Edward, Emmett, and Jasper growl. And I giggled and walked away.

"Emmett would you like to play some chess with me," I asked.

"Ok. I am so going to beat you little sis," Emmett smiled crookedly.

"Well then lets make it interesting," I teased.

"Ok. What do'ya want," Emmett teased back.

"I want a car."

"What color?"

"She wants a deep purple Porche," Edward rolled his eyes. "But she should know she's not old enough."

"I know," I smiled. "But I still want one."

"Ok. Deal. But if you lose you have to clean my Jeep." Emmett laughed and was joined by Rosalie.

"Fine, Deal," I glared at him but started laughing at his face.


End file.
